MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR
by Isis Abril 7u7
Summary: Ishiru Takane, una chica con un pasado desgarrador, un presente triste, y con miedo al futuro, mediante cuente su triste vida te adentraras en una historia de romance, la cual sera su única razón de seguir viviendo.


_**MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR**_

 _Primer episodio_

 **Un nuevo mundo**

Hola mi nombre es Ishiru Takane vivo en la ciudad de Nagasaki (Japón), y hoy les voy a contar la historia de mi vida,

12 de septiembre del 2007, en esta fecha yo tengo 4 años, es un día un poco nublado y lluvioso, pero a la vez lindo, me gusta salir y brincar en los charcos, aunque mis padres no me dejaran, ya que yo tengo problemas de salud y me enfermo muy seguido, para evitar que salte, mis padres siempre me dicen que hay peces dentro del charco y que si salto los aplastaría, pero no entiendo, si los aplastan a cada rato, ¿por qué están ahí?, que se yo, ese día fuimos a tomar una caminata al parque Kaminoshima, mis padres me tomaban de la mano mientras iba corriendo al ojo de agua que estaba lleno de patos, fui a admirarlos un rato, después de 15 minutos mis padres me hablaron, me ayudaron a subir a la banca y empezaron a hablar:

Mamá: Ishiru, con tu padre y yo tenemos que decirte algo muy importante, será algo complicado para ti, ya que eres muy pequeña como para entenderlo.

Papá: Tu madre tiene que irse a otro lugar para terminar de estudiar, pues como tú sabes para medicina hay que estudiar mucho, mientras tu mamá este haya, yo trabajare, pero no estaré mucho así que te tendrás que quedar con tus abuelos, tu tía y primos, además ellos te harán compañía.

¡Que!, que no lo entiendo, claro que lo entiendo, mi mamá se va a ir, y mi padre no va estar todo el día, lo entiendo, simplemente estaré sola, tengo miedo, no sé qué hacer, no tengo ni la menor idea de que es la soledad, qué voy a hacer sin mis padres, soy muy pequeña para vivir sin ellos.

20 de septiembre del 2007, solo veo a mi madre empacar y empacar, es cierto, mi mamá se va a ir, acompañe a mi madre hasta la central de autobuses, me abraso, y me dijo murmurando a mi oído,

Mamá: Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Tanto tenía que esperar para volverla a ver, en serio no era una broma, con un nudo enorme en la garganta, lagrimas escurriendo de mis ojos hasta la punta de mis labios, solo escuché la voz firme y molesta de mi padre,

Papá: No sé porque lloras, acaso eres tan débil, si quieres te doy una verdadera razón por la cual llorar.

Solo me limpie las lágrimas y me tragaba con fuerza ese enorme nudo, -llegamos- dijo mi padre, solo me baje y mi papá ya había vuelto a encender el auto, y simplemente se fue, todo es diferente, ahora, lo mismo que veía todos los días lucían aterradoras, ¿qué es todo esto?

Esto es un asco ahora solo veo a mi mamá una vez por semana, la extraño, mi papá nunca está en la casa, mi abuelo siempre está trabajando, mi abuela siempre va a sus grupos de recuperación del alcohol, mi tía solo se encierra en su habitación y se droga sin control, mis primos me ignoran, y no tengo amigos, ¿esto es la soledad?, es horrible, no tengo nadie con quien jugar, es muy aburrido, ahora solo tengo esas voces extrañas que siempre me hablan.

18 de mayo del 2008, acabo de cumplir 5 años, mi mamá me felicito por una video llamada, y mi papá por celular, he estado todo el día sola, mi festejo fue un pastel de lodo y unas cuantas hojas y flores de adorno, hice una fiesta de té con mis peluches y muñecas, y me cantaron las mañanitas mis amigos imaginarios, fue… un asco.

23 de junio del 2008, estaba pasando por el patio de la casa, para ir por unas hojas de limón para hacerle un té a mi abuela que estaba un poco enferma, cuando estaba en la cocina, algo muy raro paso, mi primo Takashi, hizo algo muy raro, metió la mano dentro de mi blusa, fue raro, ¿algo se le había perdido y lo estaba buscando?, no lo sé, que raro es, después de eso todo el día me estuvo observando, ¿tenía algo en mi cara?, no entiendo, ¿por qué me mira tanto?, heee yo que sé.

28 de agosto del 2009, estoy nerviosa, hoy es mi primer día en la primaria, tengo miedo, pero a la vez estoy muy emocionada por hacer nuevos amigos, por fin salí a recreo, pero lo raro es que todos me ven extraño, nadie se me ha acercado, no sé porque, ¡por fin recreo! Buscaré a mi primo Kuramashi.

Yo: Hola, oye Kuramashi, no he podido hacer amigos y estoy muy sola, me puedo juntar contigo

*sonríe tímidamente*

*El, la empuja*

*cae al piso y hace un gesto de dolor*

Kuramashi: Estas demente si crees que alguien como yo o cualquier otra persona se van a querer juntar con una basura como tú, no te me vuelvas a acercar pedazo de escoria, o ahora si te daré lo que mereces, maldita perra.

Todos me miraban con rechazo, y otros solo se burlaban mientras lloraba por la caída, pero lo que más me dolió fueron las palabras de mi primo, ¿por qué dijo eso?, no lo entiendo, no le hice absolutamente nada, me levante sobando mi cabeza, me detuve un rato, volteé a mí alrededor, todos se burlaban de algo en común, y ese algo, era yo, me presione el pecho y fui corriendo a la esquina más remota de la escuela, solo lloraba y lloraba, estuve ahí hasta que timbraron, solo corrí hasta topar con mi abuela, la vi a los ojos y solo salí corriendo directo a la casa, me encerré en mi habitación y continúe llorando hasta las 8:00 de la noche, porque me quede dormida.

30 de abril del 2009, hoy es el día del niño, como de costumbre mi mamá me felicito por video llamada, y mi padre ni una palabra me dijo, no pude desayunar, pues todos estaban ocupados abriendo los regalos de mis primos, en cuanto a mí, ni hola me dijeron, me fui yo sola a la escuela sin que nadie se diera cuenta, además no quería ir con Kuramashi. Era la hora de recreo, mi primo se acercó a mí, estaba en el rincón de siempre, me tomo del chaleco del uniforme, me dio una cachetada en el rostro, me tiro y me patio.

Kuramashi: Que paso idiota, te dolió

*la toma del cabello, y le patea fuerte la espalda*

Luego de eso, preferí no decir nada, solo me dijo

Kuramashi: hey, escoria, nadie en este mundo será capaz de amar a alguien tan miserable, así que mejor pierde la esperanza

Yo: Esta bien onni chan, solo por favor, déjame en paz

Kuramashi: eso quieres

*me toma del brazo, agarra un vidrio y me corta profundo y lentamente*

Solo sentía la sangre escurrir por mi brazo, y las lágrimas cayendo, ¿Por qué hacía esto?, ¿por qué le gustaba tanto verme llorar?, no lo sé…

 _ **continuara**_


End file.
